


Outside of Canon - #1

by Waldo



Series: Five Times John and Carson Met Outside of Canon [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, they plan to meet outside of Canon.  References My Story "Down from the Pits" and the episode "The Return"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside of Canon - #1

"You know what today is, right?" John asked as a soon as the nurse left. There had been another unfortunate flora incident that then did turn into a scuffle with the Ori. No one had died and only John had been injured at all. A little path-rash as he slid down a hill and got rocks and debris in his hands.

"Aye. And I've made plans that you very nearly ruined – again – by getting hurt."

"Hey, at least this was an unavoidable accident. And besides I haven't [eaten a cherry pit ](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/17073.html)since." John put on his best pout. "What plans?"

Carson slipped him a folded piece of computer paper. On it were the directions to a little town about 45 minutes out of Colorado Springs.

"You booked us a hotel room in Canon City? Sweet!"

"Aye, in fact it is. With a hot tub. And it's just outside Canon, for what it's worth."

"You're off in an hour. I have to report to the general yet. I'll meet you there, okay?"


End file.
